conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Turtlia
This article was created by Gemini92 Turtlia is a T-class planet in the far reaches of the Maeltir Galaxy. The planet does not come under any known interstellar planetary classification the Maeltir Union scholars record, which makes it very unique. Almost as though it was a cross between natural and artificial formation. (Humanoid) Locals of Turtlia stand roughly 8 inches tall. Large dilapidated settlements and buildings are shown dotted around the landscape including a huge city in the Tynn region, suggesting a large civillization once existed on the planet but went mysteriously extinct. Many of the Turtlian tribes worship this old civillization as creators of the entire Turtlian race. Overview of eccosystems Life-forms appear technological, but do not show signs nor history of ever being created by a fully organic species. Instead, it has been suggested these fully techno-organic beings were either created or evolved like this. Body parts can be replaced and/or repaired easily like a car engine. But the fluid they use to remain active is renewable and every creature on the planet requires sustanance in order to survive. Wild predators and prey (all techno-organic) follow rules of nature similar to organic eccosystems on T-class planets. Terrain The planet is 99.5% "water" (although the water has qualities similar to battery acid). Only one island is visible and is 3,317 square miles all around. It is believed it was once the top of the highest mountain on the island until the water level overflooded the planet. The island (Also called Turtlia by the locals) is mostly desert with several towns and cities scattered across. Turtlia Island As mentioned above, Turtlia's only dry bit of land is the island of Turtlia. It's name shares the planet name as the inhabitants are unaware of their secluded land. Turtlia Island is 3,317 square miles all around and forms a near deformed trapezium shape. The island is split into 7 mapped zones; Gotes, Tynn, Mack'et, Westland, Durhate, The Great North Desert and The Deadlands. Tynn Mack'et Gotes Westland The western part of the coastline of Turtlia island. Although less urbanised than the previous 3 settlements, Westland has many coastside villages where fisherman make a living here. The Durhate Expanse The Durhate Expanse is a large wilderness zone with only small settlements making up the population. The great GalacticAnt City is also located in this area as well as the local tribes of Hokroob. The Great North Desert A large desert which makes up more than 45% of the total island. The more northern it gets, the colder the temperature gets. The furthest north to the great sea (which is mostly blocked off by steep mountain ranges) is one of the most dangerous places on the planet, as the cold can make any living creature perish. The Deadlands Barren wastelands to the furthest south of the island. Very little life here exists and those living here live nomadic lives in home-made huts. And even they are settled along the borders. The Deadlands is also mostly covered in a thick poisonous mist that flows in from the sea. The cause of the smog is unknown but it dissapates just before the Deadlands/Durhate Expanse border. Large Tribes The sentient species that live on this bizarre world are split into several sub-species. Larger Tribes are multi-village clans that have a large range of settlements across the island. The Lesser tribes mainly only consist of 1 or 2 villages. Toise Chromers The most wide-spread tribe of Toise. Chromers are Toises that do not wear any form of clothing. They are humanoid Turtle-like creatures that are usually silver. Their shells are usually a more shinier metal and range in colours. Bala The Bala are the opposite and archenemy species of the Chromers. The Bala wear hoods round their heads woven from Big Wheel hide. Ideology and philosophy of this species is mostly about dominance, power and greed thus making them more violent than other Toises. Luzu Luzu are Toises who bind by the laws of honour and are a warrior race who only fight when provoked. Luzu wear the skulls of Trihorns to cover the top half of their heads. Those of the Luzu tribe are also taller than the other 2 tribes. Dwarves Dwarf Toises stand less than half the size of the other Toise tribes, which also makes them the nimblest of the Toises. Dwarves often live in caves at the foothills of large mountains. Diamondchests A clan of Toise that wear flat diamond-like stones on their chests. The Diamondchests are the least common Major Tribe and only have a total of 10 villages that make up their territory. Techno-Organic Lizard Skeleton A lizard-like species of skeletal Turtlian. Physiologically, they resemble what their name suggests, humanoid lizard skeletons. Elementals Simple-looking cat-like lifeforms that are 1/10 the size of the other species. As their name suggests, they come in different 'elemental' varieties based on the 4 classical elements. Although sentient and socially active, many Toises and Lizards have them as pets or travel companions. Pyrus The red species of Elemental that controls fire. They are red and have a flame on their head which can go out with any harm to the Pyrus. Aquas A blue aquatic species of Elemental that can swim incredibly fast and breathe on water as easily as on land. Aeros A green arboreal species of Elemental that is adapted for living high in the trees. They also have the ability to exhale high gusts of wind for long periods of time with speeds of up to 150mph. Terras An underground black species of Elemental with bright green eyes used for seeing in the dark. They also have the largest claws of the 4 elementals which used for digging really fast through the planet. GalacticAnt A community of GalacticAnts are present on Turtlia which creates 2 different theories. Either they're a collection of colonists who have settled down on Turtlia or Turtlia is the GalacticAnt's actual homeworld. Hokroob An armadillo-like species. Their bodies consist of one large armour-like carapace with 2 eyes visible underneath through the fur-like growths. Their arms are skinny but their hands are much larger which end in 3 claw-like fingers. Their feet are rather stumpy and also end in claw-like toes. Hokroobs often travel by curling into their armour and use their specially adapted muscles to propel themselves forward. Stealthers Stealthers are huge snake-like creatures that are commonly found in caves or underground. They have Black scaley skin as well as spines going down their backs. Although lacking legs, they have 2 forelimbs with clawed hands on the end. Compared to the other tribes, Stealthers are very primitive and attack anything that is not part of their clan. Bykers A race of skeletal beings that resemble Dolphin or Orca-like skeletons. Unlike the other tribes, Bykers have wheels as a means of locomotion rather than leg and hip joints. 1 wheel at the front and 2 at the back in order to keep the Byker upright while immobile. They have a single three-fingered hand on a long arm on their spines. Creatures Alongside the sentient species, several wild techno-organic animals exist on the wastelands of Turtlia. Torts Torts are large bipedal herbivores closely related to the Toise species. Torts are often found browsing the tree-tops for food. Due to their huge size and spine, they are unable to graze. Big Wheels Big Wheels are frog-like herbivores that have 4 sets of 'Wheels' instead of limbs. Big Wheels are relatively the size of cows to the Turtlians and are often used for transport as well as cattle. Dwarf Wheels Dwarf Wheels are smaller relatives to the Big Wheels. Dwarf Wheels are also omnivorous and often live in packs. TriHorns TriHorns are Rhino-like herd animals. The main differences from TriHorns to Earth Rhinos include their skull shape (which has 1 horn on the end of the nose as well as 2 extra horns on the head just behind the ears) and as their name implies, they only have 3 legs with 1 at the front and 2 at the back. Although this makes them top-heavy, the front leg has larger muscle mass. Teeth Rex Thunderbirds Syphridite Brids Brids are techno-organic bird-like animals. They are completely silver with red, pointed beaks and often are found round the Turtlian wasteland scavenging off carrion like vultures. Blohorns Blohorns are Orange Jellyfish-like creatures that float through the air and 'swim' through it similar to a way jellyfish would through the sea. Blohorns are characterised by their pointed 'dome' head and 3 thick tentacles used to move. The real reason Blohorns can fly like this is unknown although it is believed to be a lighter-than-air gas such as helium which is stored in the dome. Ice Monster The Ice Monsters are humanoid golems made from crystal, often mistaken to be Ice. Wals Wals are large whale-like cetaceans that can use their flippers to drag themselves along land as well as swim in water. Wals have long tongues which they use to grab prey and eat whole. Norca Slithers Slithers are long slug-like beasts that are found in colonies across Turtlia. Fish The great sea is home to a variety of fish species. The most common of which is the Hydrish, a small yellow creature with 2 tail fins. Hydrish are abundant in the oceans and those that appear around Turtlia island are normally fished and eaten by the locals. Category: